1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball locator system and a golf ball used in the system.
2. Discussion of the Background
All golf players, especially beginners, are familiar with the frustration of losing a golf ball. Beyond the embarrassment of losing golf balls, golf players suffer a loss of time in trying to locate them, the loss of money in purchasing new golf balls, and a loss of concentration, not to mention the penalty imposed for losing golf balls during competition.
A number of schemes have been proposed to address this issue. For example, GB1172449 teaches radioactive material inside a golf ball and a handheld Geiger counter to locate it. GB1172449 states that xe2x80x9cthe quantity and nature of the radioactive material should be chosen so that the resulting intensity of radiation will not be injurious to a human being handling the golf ball . . .xe2x80x9d. This system has, therefore, a rather severe constraint that limits its detection range. Furthermore, unrecovered radioactive golf balls could accumulate within a golf course and could, over time, render the golf course less than safe.
Another document related to golf ball location is FR 2616335. This document teaches a golf ball with an electromagnetic wave transmitter consisting of an integrated circuit comprising a timing circuit. In this device, the golf player holds a locating device featuring a visual and/or sound signal which has an intensity in relation to the distance from the golf player to the golf ball. As in the first example, this device""s detection range is limited to a local area. In fact, FR 2616335 teaches that the power of the transmitter is determined so that a ball can only be detected within a given parameter, for example, 100 meters.
In Englmeier (U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,549), a golf ball transmits electromagnetic signals to a mobile signal receiving unit for locating golf balls. Further provided is a voltage source that is recharged through a wireless transmission, and a timing circuit. The mobile signal receiving unit produces an output signal that has an intensity in relation to the distance from the golf player to the golf ball.
A problem with devices such as these is the extensive search that a golf player has to perform in order to locate his or her golf ball. In fact, a golfer having just teed off, must first place himself or herself within the detection range of the device. This initial step has to be performed without the help of a locating device, and in cases where the golfer""s line of vision is obstructed by obstacles, this initial step may not be successful, so that the golf ball is never recovered. Once the golfer is within range of the golf ball, the second step is to rotate up to 360xc2x0 to determine the general direction from which the golf ball""s signal is coming. Finally, the golfer must walk forward slowly in that direction until he or she finds the golf ball. This procedure may lead to enough frustration and loss of time that the golfer may choose to abandon the search, and may therefore defeat the very purpose of the golf ball locator.
A second problem with the above mentioned examples of related art is the fact that these devices only provide information about the position of a golf ball relative to a signal receiving device. In other words, they do not provide any information on the location of the golf balls relative to other landmarks on the golf course, such as the flag, the sand bunkers, the club house or other buildings and significant obstacles.
Consequently, there is a need for a system to locate golf balls safely, providing individual golfers with the location of their lost golf balls within a range that can span an entire golf course, or any portions thereof. Furthermore, there is a need for a system to provide golfers with the position of their golf balls relative to various obstacles and targets of a golf course. Such information would be useful to the golfers, especially beginners, who are unsure of the distances between their golf ball and various obstacles or targets and are therefore unsure of the type of club needed for the next shot.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to safely provide a system capable of giving individual golfers the location of their golf ball.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system locating golf balls within a range that can span an entire golf course or portions thereof, for example a single hole.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system in which all the functions performed to give the location of the golf ball are performed by the system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system giving individual golfers information related to distances between their ball and various golf course obstacles and targets.
These and other objects are accomplished by providing a system that includes at least one golf ball including a transmitter that transmits an electromagnetic signal, at least two electromagnetic signal receivers, a coordinate system to map out the golf course, a processor which performs triangulation calculations to determine location, and at least one display unit which displays the location processed by the processor.
After being hit, the golf ball transmits an electromagnetic signal which is received by the electromagnetic receivers. The electromagnetic receivers, then determine 1) the identification of the particular golf ball and 2) the angle of arrival of the signal and/or the distance between the golf ball and the electromagnetic receivers. The electromagnetic receivers send this data to the processor which then uses conventional triangulation methods to generate position coordinates for the particular golf ball. These position coordinates belong to the coordinate system mapping out the golf course, or parts thereof. The processor causes a visual and/or audio display of the location of the golf ball, for example providing the location coordinates and/or a terrain display with the location identified, and/or audio location information using landmarks on the golf course.